Kanimas
Kanimas, also called Werelizards, are a species of supernatural lizard/serpent-like shapeshifters. The Kanima is a shapeshifter, but isn't a natural species like a Werewolf. The transformation into a Kanima is a mutation of the shapeshifter's gene. As such, they are considered "abominations." Like werewolves, Kanimas' powers are stronger on a full moon and with anger. All Kanimas originate from the Original Kanima. Physical Appearance Hence their nickname "Werelizards", Kanimas are reptilian in appearance. Its transformation consists of having scales, greenish-yellow slitted eyes, and a strong prehensile tail. In a partial-shift, the shapeshifter will appear in its human shape with only a number of shifted scales. The kanima can assume a bigger shape. The venom that secretes out of its claws will form a coccoon which incases the Kanima. Eventually, the Kanima will emerge a more powerful creature. Its front clawed limbs will have become wings, a row of ridged spikes grown on its head, and its tailtip is now a spiked club. Becoming a Kanima The Kanima is the result of a wereanimal's transformation gone wrong. There's a saying: "The shape you take reflects the person you are." A shapeshifter will transform into a Kanima due to the inherent feeling that they lack a personal identity. As a result, the Kanima doesn't know what or who it is. Jackson's mental issues and outward behavior, his desire to make others proud of him, his borderline-aggressively competitive nature, and his feelings towards his adoption and being an orphan resulted in him lacking an identity. And so, when he was Bitten, instead of a Beta werewolf, the Kanima shape manifested. The Dread Doctors were somehow able to turn Tracy into a chimera. Half Kanima, half werewolf. This was however an artificial kanima with different rules to the original Kanima. It has no master, only itself. It is technically not supernatural anymore as it has been made by science and mountain ash will no longer be effective against it. Powers and Abilities Kanimas are very powerful creatures. With their remarkable strength, amazing speed and agility, and durability, they are one of the most powerful specie of shapeshifters in the supernatural world. *'Shapeshifting:' When a Kanima turns, it fully transforms into a lizard-like creature and can shift at will. There are times when the Kanima can only half turn, so half of the body is in Kanima form and the other half, human. *'Regeneration:' Kanimas have the supernatural healing ability that allows them to rapidly heal wounds and even scars. *'Infectious Bite:' They can turn humans into kanima by biting them. **'Kanima Venom': The venom of a kanima is dosed all around its body. Its claws are dripping with the it. When a kanima is evolving, the kanima will wrap itself in its own venom. The Kanima produced a sticky liquid on its nails that can be used to stun others. *'Acid Blood:' Their blood is an extremely potent and concentrated molecular acid that can corrode on contact with almost any substance at an alarming speed. *'Invulnerability:' Kanima are very few things able to kill them as they are impervious to most forms of harm. They are unharmed by temperature extremes. They can absorb several shotgun blasts directly to the chest and are immune to all ailments and diseases. *'Super Senses:' Kanima possess enhanced sight, hearing, smell and taste, allowing them to see, hear, and smell from a mile away. *'Super Speed:' The Kanima moves with speed unmatched even by vampires and werewolves. **'Super Agility:' When in Kanima form, it has increased speed. Persumibly, this also goes for its human form also. The kanima was able to sneak up behind an alpha werewolf and cut its neck, paralyzing it. The can Kanima can climb on walls and leap over tall buildings. They are even more agile than vampires. **'Enhanced Reflexes:' They can react quickly, dodge bullets or catch objects in mid-air *'Super Stamina:' Kanimas don't tire, however they still require sustenance. *'Super Strength:' In both human and kanima form, the Kanima possesses great supernatural physical strength, having been known to break through metal vent covers and welded steel doors with little effort, and even of breaking down reinforced pressurized doors over time. This also makes them stronger than humans and strong enough to challenge werewolves. The Kanima's strength can match an Alpha Werewolf. *'Limited Telepathy:' The Kanimas mind is connected with its master. *'Retractable Fangs & Claws:' They are able to retract their claws and fangs back and forth. They have long claws that are more than capable of tearing humans apart. Their fangs can tear human flesh and can rip out a human heart right out of their chest cavity. They are also quite capable of running and crawling along ceilings and walls using their claws. Weaknesses Despite their incredible power, Kanimas still have weaknesses that allows them to be able to be killed * Fire: Fire can effectively drive them off with the use of molotovs or a flamethrower. However, this doesn't kill them. * Decapitation: By removing a Kanima's head, the Kanima is rendered immobile and unable to act. However, the head must be kept at a significant distance from the rest of the body, or it will eventually reattach itself. * Gold: Kanima are vulnerability to gold, as they can be killed with a gold knife or bullet. * Death's Scythe: It can kill anything. * Turok-Hans: Being much stronger than all monsters, demons and some angels, they can easily kill kanima. * Angels: Being God's most powerful creations, they can kill Kanimas. * The Primordial Beings: They can kill any Kanima, even the Original. Category:Supernatural Creatures Category:Monsters Category:Shapeshifters Category:Species